Conventionally, as a shooting game or the like, there is known one in which a plurality of targets moving in a game space are sequentially switched and a target to be an attack object is selected therefrom, according to a player's operation.
An example of related art is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 11-128533 [A63F 9/22, GO6T 17/40] laid-open on May 18, 1999. In this related art, priorities are set for a plurality of non-player objects (targets) present within the view of a player object such that the shorter the distance from the player object the higher the priority. Then, by a first operation on a Z button of a controller a first priority non-player object is selected as a focused non-player object and by a second operation a next (second) priority non-player object is selected as a focused non-player object.
The manual for PS2 game software “Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War” discloses on pp. 8-9 that by pressing the Δ button of a controller switching of an object is performed.
In such related art games, since a player sequentially switches targets and selects a target, a desire may arise, in the course of selecting a desired target, to select a previously selected target. In such a case, after all targets have been selected, a target is reselected from the start. Alternatively, when a game is left for a certain period of time without any player operation, a list of priorities is obtained again, and a first priority (first) target is selected again. As such, since the player needs to sequentially select all targets or leave a game for a certain period of time to reselect a desired target, it can be said that game operability is poor.
Therefore, it is a feature of certain illustrative embodiments to provide a storage medium storing a novel game program, a novel game apparatus, and a novel game control method.
It is another feature of certain exemplary embodiments to provide a storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus, and a game control method that are capable of improving operability for selecting a target.
To solve the above-described problems, certain exemplary embodiments adopt the following configurations. It is to be understood that reference numerals, supplemental remarks, and the like, in parentheses show the corresponding relationship with certain exemplary embodiments, as will be described later, to assist in the understanding of certain exemplary embodiments, and thus are not limiting to the exemplary embodiments in any way.
An exemplary embodiment is directed to a storage medium storing a game program for a game apparatus that displays on a screen a virtual game space in which a plurality of non-player objects serving as targets are arranged, the game program causing a computer of the game apparatus to perform a selection step, a non-player object selection priority setting step, and an input state continuous time detection step. In the selection step, the plurality of non-player objects are sequentially switched and one non-player object is selected therefrom each time a predetermined input is made from an operation means. In the non-player object selection priority setting step, priorities for selection to be made in the selection step are set for the plurality of non-player objects. Then, in the input state continuous time detection step, a continuous time during which a state where the predetermined input is being made continues is detected. The selection step includes: a first selection step of sequentially switching the plurality of non-player objects and selecting a non-player object, according to the priorities set in the non-player object selection priority setting step, when the continuous time is less than a predetermined value; and a second selection step of switching to a non-player object with a highest one of the priorities and selecting the non-player object, when the continuous time is equal to or greater than the predetermined value.
In an exemplary embodiment, a game apparatus (10) displays on a screen (100, 200) a virtual game space in which a plurality of non-player objects (202) serving as targets are arranged. The game program causes a computer of the game apparatus to perform a selection step (34, S117, S127, S129, S201, S203), a non-player object selection priority setting step (34, S115, S133), and an input state continuous time detection step (34, S87, S93, S95). In the selection step, each time a predetermined input is made from an operation means (22), the plurality of non-player objects are sequentially switched and one non-player object is selected therefrom. In the non-player object selection priority setting step, priorities for selection to be made in the selection step are set for the plurality of non-player objects. In the input state continuous time detection step, a continuous time during which a state where the predetermined input is being made continues is detected. For example, a period of time during which a certain button is continuously pressed is detected. The selection step includes a first selection step and a second selection step. In the first selection step, when the continuous time is less than a predetermined value, the plurality of non-player objects are sequentially switched and a non-player object is selected, according to the priorities set in the non-player object selection priority setting step. In the second selection step, when the continuous time is equal to or greater than the predetermined value, switching to a non-player object with the highest one of the priorities is performed and the non-player object is selected. Namely, in the second selection step, without following the priorities, a highest priority non-player object is selected.
According to the exemplary embodiment, depending on the continuous time of a predetermined input, non-player objects are sequentially switched according to priorities or switching to a highest priority non-player object is performed without following the priorities, and thus, operability for switching targets can be improved. Therefore, for example, even in the course of sequentially selecting non-player objects, by continuing a predetermined input over a predetermined value, a highest priority non-player object can be selected and thus a desired object can be easily reselected.
Further illustrative features of the exemplary embodiment may also include the non-player object selection priority setting step, when the continuous time is equal to or greater than the predetermined value, priorities for selection to be made in the selection step may be re-set for the plurality of non-player objects, and in the second selection step, switching to a non-player object with a highest one of the re-set priorities may be performed and the non-player object may be selected.
In another illustrative feature of the exemplary embodiment and in the non-player object selection priority setting step, when the continuous time is equal to or greater than the predetermined value, priorities for selection to be made in the selection step are re-set for the plurality of non-player objects. For example, when a player continuously presses a predetermined button over a certain period of time, priorities for selection to be made in the selection step are updated. Therefore, in the second selection step, switching to a non-player object with the highest one of the re-set (updated) priorities is performed and the non-player object is selected.
According to a further illustrative feature of the exemplary embodiment, when a predetermined input continues over a predetermined value, selection priorities are re-set and thus a target based on the latest information can be reselected.
The exemplary embodiment may also include a game program to cause the computer to perform an elapsed time detection step of detecting an elapsed time from when switching and selection are performed in the selection step, in the non-player object selection priority setting step, when the elapsed time is equal to or greater than a predetermined value, priorities for selection to be made in the selection step may be re-set for the plurality of non-player objects, and in the first selection step, each time the predetermined input is made, the plurality of non-player objects may be sequentially switched and a non-player object may be selected, according to the priorities re-set in the non-player object selection priority setting step.
The exemplary embodiment may include an illustrative feature of an elapsed time detection step (34, S7, S125), an elapsed time from when switching and selection are performed in the selection step is detected. In the non-player object selection priority setting step, when the elapsed time is equal to or greater than a predetermined value, priorities for selection to be made in the selection step are re-set for the plurality of non-player objects. In the first selection step, each time the predetermined input is made, the plurality of non-player objects are sequentially switched and a non-player object is selected, according to the priorities re-set in the non-player object selection priority setting step.
The exemplary embodiment may include an illustrative feature of switching and selecting a non-player object can be performed based on the latest information updated each time a predetermined time has elapsed.
An illustrative feature of the exemplary embodiment may include the game program which may further cause the computer to perform: a player object information obtaining step of obtaining location information on and a traveling direction of a player object in the virtual game space; an area division step of dividing the virtual game space into a plurality of areas based on the location information and traveling direction and left and right angles and a distance with the location information being a base point; and an area selection priority setting step of setting selection priorities for the areas divided in the area division step, and in the non-player object selection priority setting step, higher priorities are sequentially set to the non-player objects in order from one present in an area with a highest one of the priorities set in the area selection priority setting step to one in a lowest priority area.
The exemplary embodiment may include a player object information obtaining step (34, S31) where location information on and a traveling direction of a player object (102) in the virtual game space are obtained. In an area division step (34, S33), the virtual game space is divided into a plurality of areas based on the location information on and traveling direction of the player object and left and right angles and a distance with the location information being a base point. For example, the virtual game space is divided into a plurality of areas according to a distance from the player object and a shift from the traveling direction of the player object. In an area selection priority setting step, selection priorities are set for the areas divided in the area division step. Therefore, for example, in the non-player object selection priority setting step, higher priorities are sequentially set to the non-player objects in order from one present in an area with a highest one of the priorities set in the area selection priority setting step to one in a lowest priority area.
According an illustrative feature of the exemplary embodiment, since priorities of non-player objects are set according to areas into which a virtual game space is divided based on a positional relationship between a player object and the non-player objects, the priorities of the non-player objects can be set by a simple process based on the positional relationship between the player object and the non-player objects.
An additional illustrative feature of the exemplary embodiment may further cause the computer to perform a prediction step of predicting location information and a traveling direction where the player object reaches in time T (T>0), and in the area division step, the virtual game space may be divided into a plurality of areas based on the location information and traveling direction predicted in the prediction step and left and right angles and a distance with the location information being a base point.
In the exemplary embodiment location information and a traveling direction where the player object reaches in time T (T>0) are predicted. For example, if the current movement speed of the player object can be found, based on the movement speed and a traveling direction, the location and movement direction in time T can be easily calculated by physical calculation. In the area division step, the virtual game space is divided into a plurality of areas based on the location information and traveling direction predicted in the prediction step and left and right angles and a distance with the location information being a base point.
According to an illustrative feature of the exemplary embodiment, priorities of non-player objects can be set based on the predicted location and movement direction of a player object.
Another exemplary embodiment may include a game apparatus that displays on a screen a virtual game space in which a plurality of non-player objects serving as targets are arranged, the game apparatus comprising: a selection means, a non-player object selection priority setting means, and an input state continuous time detection means. The selection means sequentially switches the plurality of non-player objects and selects one non-player object therefrom each time a predetermined input is made from an operation means. The non-player object selection priority setting means sets priorities for selection to be made by the selection means, for the plurality of non-player objects. The input state continuous time detection means detects a continuous time during which a state where the predetermined input is being made continues. Then, the selection means includes: a first selection means for sequentially switching the plurality of non-player objects and selecting a non-player object, according to the priorities set by the non-player object selection priority setting means, when the continuous time is less than a predetermined value; and a second selection means for switching to a non-player object with a highest one of the priorities and selecting the non-player object, when the continuous time is equal to or greater than the predetermined value.
In a further exemplary embodiment a game control method for a game apparatus that displays on a screen a virtual game space in which a plurality of non-player objects serving as targets are arranged, the game control method comprising: (a) sequentially switching the plurality of non-player objects and selecting one non-player object therefrom each time a predetermined input is made from an operation means; (b) setting priorities for selection to be made in the step (a), for the plurality of non-player objects; and (c) detecting a continuous time during which a state where the predetermined input is being made continues. The step (a) includes the steps of: (a-1) sequentially switching the plurality of non-player objects and selecting a non-player object, according to the priorities set in the step (b), when the continuous time is less than a predetermined value; and (a-2) switching to a non-player object with a highest one of the priorities and selecting the non-player object, when the continuous time is equal to or greater than the predetermined value.
In certain exemplary embodiments the operability for switching and selecting a target may be improved.
The above described and other features, aspects and advantages of certain exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of certain exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.